


Maybe One Day

by lunarfairie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, im so sorry mother, mid-blowjob breakdown, this is how Oikawa copes with loss apparently, this is sort of self indulgent sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarfairie/pseuds/lunarfairie
Summary: The thought of having him obey every order he's given shouldn't arouse Oikawa as much as it does, but he figures it's fine as long as he isn't the one being degraded.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Maybe One Day

They lost. Again.

Losses always hurt, and as an athlete, someone who thrives on winning and doing well, they aren't something you ever really get used to. He usually hangs out with Iwaizumi or the team as a whole after a bad match, or locks himself in his room to watch the game over and over to figure out what he did wrong.

But this time, they lost to Karasuno. karasuno, the team with shitty, amateur players. Karasuno, the team with the five foot four middle blocker. _Karasuno_ , who was only recently being called the _wingless crows_ and had disappeared from the world of volleyball. _How_ could they have lost? Why wasn't anything he did good enough? The loss feels like what he imagined a thousand wasps stinging you would feel like, and not even Iwaizumi can pull him out of his current despair and bitter mood.

Which is why Oikawa finds himself pressed up against some dirty bathroom stall, hands curled around the collar of Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi's Shiratorizawa sports jacket, tongue shoved grossly far down the others throat.

He doesn't remember who started it, who kissed who first. He doesn't care, either. He's too angry to think about who made the first move or who decided to bring their yelling to kissing match into the bathroom stall.

The kiss isn't sweet or gentle, affectionate or hesitant. No. It's filled mostly with the clashing of teeth and sharp gasps and pure hatred (admittedly, coming from Oikawa more than Ushijima), it's rough and it hurts and all Oikawa can think of is more, more, _more_.

He pulls his face away from Ushijima's lips to take a breath, and looks at the man in front of him. His pupils are dilated and his cheeks are flushed and his lips are puffy and pink and he looks so vulnerable and _submissive_. As if he's willing to give Oikawa anything he asks for, no matter how degrading or disgusting. 

Oikawa reaches up and grips Ushijima's hair. He pulls _hard_ , earning a low grunt from the other, but otherwise receives no reaction. Despite his distressed appearance, Ushijima's facial expression is as stark as it always is.

With his hand still tangled in his hair, Oikawa roughly pushes Ushijima's head downward. "Get down,"

Ushijima immediately drops to his knees, almost throwing Oikawa off balance with the suddenness of his movements. The thought of having him obey every order he's given shouldn't arouse Oikawa as much as it does, but he figures it's fine as long as he isn't the one being degraded.

Ushijima looks up at Oikawa, eyes big and confused with just a flash of innocence. Oikawa briefly wonders if Ushijima is a virgin; and revels in the fact that it's _him_ who's going to get to corrupt him, who's going to get to humiliate and shame him, to prove that _he's_ been the better player, the better _person_ this entire time.

Oikawa loosens his grip in Ushijima's hair and places his knee on his shoulder. He nudges it to the right so he's hitting the side of Ushijima's face. "You're really fucking pathetic, Ushiwaka. You shouldn't be enjoying this so much." (Oikawa doesn't stop to think that he also shouldn't be enjoying demeaning another person as much as he does; that if anything, _he's_ the one who's got some serious screws loose in his head.)

Ushijima doesn't say anything, but moves his eyes to the front of Oikawa's shorts. He looks back up once, then moves forward to press hot, open mouthed kisses to Oikawa's crotch.

Oikawa's knees nearly buckle at the sudden feeling of the hot breath that is fanning out over his dick, but he manages to compose himself enough so no sounds can escape his mouth. He stares down at Ushijima, who's now moved onto occasionally sticking his tongue out to lick Oikawa through his shorts.

Ushijima reaches up to the inside of Oikawa's shorts, about to pull his dick out through the one of the leg holes before getting his hand slapped away. "If you're going to suck me off, at least do it properly,"

Ushijima stares up with that same, stupid blank expression, and complies. He takes the top of Oikawa's shorts between his fingers and yanks them down with more force than necessary. He pulls out Oikawa's half hard cock from his underwear and gives a few hesitant strokes.

Oikawa watches him with bored eyes, despite the growing heat inside him as a result from being touched. Ushijima's hands are calloused and rough, and so big that he can fit almost all of Oikawa in one hand.

"Go on," Oikawa says, tightening his hold on Ushijima's hair. He pulls on it again, coaxing a groan out of the other. Ushijima isn't afraid so much as he is hesitant, as if he's never done this before. He probably hasn't, Oikawa thinks, based on the way he obeys every order so quickly and how he moves so carefully.

Ushijima takes Oikawa into his mouth slowly. Oikawa wants to wonder if he's intentionally trying to torture him or if he's really just afraid he'll fuck something up, but he isn't given much time time to ponder because Ushijima is running his tongue along the slit of Oikawa's dick.

He looks up at Oikawa with his lips still wrapped around the head of his cock, probably trying to check if he's doing an okay job or not. Oikawa rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing his face that is definitely five times more flushed than it was three minutes ago.

Oikawa knows that he shouldn't enjoy trying to obliterate people's self esteem while fucking as much as he does. He knows that the thought of breaking people apart and destroying their sense of self worth is fucked up and shouldn't get him off as much as it does, but honestly _whatever_. He doesn't care, at least not enough to stop. He likes knowing he's in control, that he's the one with the power. Because that's what sex is really about; power, and anyone who disagrees is busy having none at all.

Oikawa looks down again at Ushijima, who is still slowly working his mouth around the formers cock. There's drool running down Ushijima's chin, and his eyes are so wide and so determined. Oikawa pulls Ushijima off of him. "You suck dick like a virgin," He doesn't really mean it, because Ushijima is good at every fucking thing he does, but Oikawa's in a bad mood and feeling mean so _whatever_.

Ushijima doesn't look up. In fact, he doesn't do anything for a moment. His face stays stiff and stupid, and Oikawa thinks maybe he's taking the time to think about the situation he's actually in. Then, because he's a stupid fucking genius and has the ability to think quickly in any and all situations, he leans foreword and takes _all_ of Oikawa's now fully hard cock in his mouth. 

Oikawa's mouth drops open at the sudden pleasure, and his grip in Ushijima's hair tightens to the point where he thinks it _must_ be hurting. But he doesn't care enough to let go, because Ushijima _fucking_ Wakatoshi is deepthroating him and _oh god_ it feels really fucking good. 

Oikawa can't help the small moan that slips from his lips when Ushijima hollows out his cheeks and drags his lips back towards the head of Oikawa's cock, licking over the slit again. Oikawa slowly moves Ushijima's head to take in his full length again, and slowly starts to fuck the mans mouth. Ushijima doesn't stop him, doesn't grip Oikawa's thighs in protest or start to whine. No, he just sits there on his heels uselessly, letting Oikawa use him and his stupid perfect mouth. Oikawa starts thrusting into his mouth, anger starting to bubble up inside him because why the _fuck_ is he just sitting there? Tears start to prick the corners of Ushijima's eyes as Oikawa's cock hits the very back of his throat, but he doesn't make any effort in pulling away.

"You really are fucking disgusting," Oikawa says, surprised that his voice doesn't come out as shaky as he thought it would. Ushijima lets out a quiet groan when Oikawa quickens his pace, getting closer and closer to the edge. Then in some weird flash of realization, which probably should have happened way earlier into the ordeal, he fully processes just what he's doing. He's in a public bathroom receiving one of the best blowjobs of his life from fucking _Ushiwaka,_ his sworn rival and somebody he's always hated. All because he lost the stupid match to stupid fucking _Karasuno_ , the team who's supposed to be garbage at volleyball.

Anger and panic begin to rise inside him, and now all he can think about is how _pathetic_ he is compared to everyone else on this goddamn planet. Because how could someone like _him_ lose to a team like _Karasuno?_

_Because you're not Ushijima._

The thought hits him like a train, and only furthers his mental spiraling. During his Mid-Blowjob Breakdown, he momentarily forgets that he is, in fact, still with another person. Who's mouth is on his dick, no less. He quickly glances down to look at Ushijima, who now has tears running down his (still stoic) face from the force of Oikawa's thrusts. Oikawa quickly pulls Ushijima off of his dick and removes his hand from his hair, suddenly feeling like he might cry if he has to feel those perfect lips wrapped around around his cock again.

Ushijima is still kneeling on the floor, looking up at Oikawa. His brows furrow, breaking his neutral expression for the first time that day. "What's wrong?"

Oikawa wants to slap him. He knows it isn't rational, that his post-game breakdown was going to come eventually and it isn't _really_ Ushijima's fault that it just so happened to make its appearance while he was in the middle of sucking him off, but still. Oikawa wants to slap that stupid crease away from his eyebrows because _god_ , he hates him so much. Except he doesn't truly hate him, and he knows that, but it doesn't matter. None of it matters because all he can think about is how he lost to Karasuno and that maybe, just _maybe_ he would have won if he had the natural talent that Ushijima has. 

But he doesn't.

Oikawa presses the heels of his hands into his eyes in hopes that it'll stop the oncoming tears, because he is _not_ about to _cry_ in front of Ushiwaka. He takes a deep breath once, twice, before removing his hands from his eyes. He quickly tucks himself back into his underwear and pulls up his shorts, all without looking at Ushijima. He doesn't care about any of this anymore. he just wants to leave.

But, Ushijima, simultaneously a genius and a fucking idiot, does not get the memo. Now standing, he grabs Oikawa's wrist just as he was about to leave the stall.

"Did I do something?"

Oikawa glares back at him. "Let me go."

Ushijima blinks. "I thought you wanted-"

"I don't want _you_ ," Oikawa fully turns back around, sneering at the taller man. "Don't be so _vain._ "

"Are you still upset about losing the match?" _Ah, Ushiwaka, blunt as ever._

Oikawa shakes his head, laughing bitterly. It's a bitter, emotionless laugh because it really isn't funny. It hurts, so bad, and he thought he could escape the realization that _he had lost_ for just a while. But apparently, things don't work so easily. "Who cares? I lost, I don't get to go to nationals. Big fucking deal,"

Ushijima finally drops Oikawa's wrist. "You would have won if you-"

"Shut up,"

He doesn't. "-If you had come to Shiratorizawa. I don't say this to provoke you, it's just the truth."

Oikawa scoffs. "I'm not going to your fucking school, so give it a rest already."

"You would have won if it were me you were setting to. I'm sure of it," Ushijima says, somehow _still_ not letting any emotion leak into his voice.

"No, you _don't_ know that. Stop acting like you can predict the outcomes of us playing together! I don't ever want to be on the same team as you, so just fucking drop it!" He doesn't mean for his voice to rise so loudly, but whatever. He doesn't care anymore.

The tears are pouring out of his eyes now, in hot angry streaks across his skin. Ushijima reaches up and wipes a few off with the back of his finger, despite the fact that he isn't doing much since they just keep coming.

Oikawa pushes at Ushijima's chest, not wanting to feel him at all anymore. Ushijima is stronger though, so he doesn't move. Instead, he fully cups Oikawa's cheeks with both hands and rubs his thumbs under Oikawa's wet eyes. Oikawa wants to fight him off, because they are _not_ friends and he just wants to _go home_ , but the feeling of calloused fingers softly tracing under his eyes is comforting and he hasn't felt warmth like this in a while. So he closes his eyes and stands there silently, letting himself enjoy the heat of Ushijima's hands and fingers, vaguely forgetting that he's still stood with his back against a gross bathroom stall and his teammates are probably wondering where he is. _Or not, because they lost the match and it was_ his _fault._

Of course, Ushijima's ruins the moment a few minutes later.

"You would have won if you were on our team."

Oikawa opens his eyes and gets ready to start yelling again, but something stops him. He doesn't know if it's the tiny bit of sadness in Ushijima's voice, or the weird, almost _wanting_ look in his eyes, or the fact that his hands are still on Oikawa's face. The hands don't feel warm now, though. They feel gross and wrong and _too much_ , and Oikawa can't be in this stall anymore.

"I'll never join your team. Ever." Oikawa says as harsh as he can, but he knows it comes off more defeated and tired than anything else. He pushes Ushijima's hands off his face, and unlocks the door before he can be stopped again.

"Maybe one day," Oikawa hears behind him just as he leaves the stall. He walks out of the bathroom without saying anything in return. There isn't a point, because he knows he'll never join any team Ushiwaka's on. He can't stand being around the man, especially not during a game. Because Ushijima is everything that Oikawa is not, and he hates it more than he'll ever hate anything.

And that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi!!! This was pretty much an excuse to write filth, but i hope you enjoyed it. Ushioi and hate sex has been plaguing my mind lately so i was like well. might as well write a super angsty self indulgent fic!!!
> 
> also this was my first time writing (almost) full smut so i hope it isn't too bad 0_0


End file.
